Dragonniers
by La Maison de Feanor
Summary: Le monde a changé mais un elfe demeure encore en Terres mortelles. Maglor, fils de Fëanor, espère revoir un jour sa famille et lui présenter son compagnon. Il désire aussi leur montrer le bon côté des dragons, lui qui vit parmi eux depuis bien longtemps. Parviendra-t-il à obtenir tous les éléments manquants à son bonheur ? Eru seul le sait.
1. Chapitre 1 : Parmi les dragons

_**Dragonniers**_

Chapitre 1 : Parmi les dragons

Le dragon bleu volait, effectuant de gracieuses figures dans le ciel azur. Sur son dos, son dragonnier riait, ses longues boucles noires volant au rythme du vent, dévoilant ses oreilles pointues.

Au sol, un autre dragonnier les fixait avec tendresse. Il était séduisant lui aussi, avec ses cheveux roux coupés courts et son petit air sauvage.

Le dragon bleu se posa enfin, et son cavalier descendit de son dos, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent longuement avant d'emmener le superbe animal et de le panser.

\- « Tu t'es bien amusé, amour ? demanda Charlie. Le sourire de son compagnon s'élargit :

\- « Oh oui ! Il faudra que tu viennes avec nous la prochaine fois ! »

L'enthousiasme de celui qu'il aimait fit sourire Charlie :

\- « Promis, amour, je viendrai. »

Une fois le dragon endormi dans sa grotte, les deux dragonniers retournèrent dans la petite maison du rouquin. À peine la porte fut-elle refermée derrière eux qu'ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, tendrement d'abord, puis avec passion. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Charlie murmura :

\- « Amour… Je crois qu'il est temps que je te présente à mes parents.

\- Tu as raison… Tu crois qu'ils accepteront notre relation ?

\- S'ils ne l'acceptent pas, tant pis pour eux. Je suis sûr que Bill, Percy et les jumeaux l'accepteront, eux. On verra bien. Mais je ne renoncerai pas à mon âme-sœur juste parce qu'ils sont homophobes. » Touché, l'autre l'embrassa tendrement. Charlie le tint contre lui :

\- « Je t'aime, Makalaurë, n'en doute jamais. Et je te promets qu'on retrouvera ta famille, qu'ils pourront voir notre bonheur.

\- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir. Leur présence ne dépend pas de toi… Même s'ils ont été ramenés à la vie, ils ne pourront pas quitter Valinor.

\- Et si tu parles à Námo ? Il peut essayer de t'aider, non ? » Charlie Weasley essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur les joues de son bien-aimé.

\- « Je… je ne sais pas. Tu crois qu'il voudra encore de notre amitié ?

\- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr. Essaye. Et au pire… Les Valar seront peut-être disposés à t'accorder une faveur en apprenant ce que tu as réussi à faire.

\- Oui, peut-être, j'essayerai. » L'elfe et l'humain restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, puis Maglor embrassa son amoureux et rentra chez lui.

Il vivait dans une petite maison de pierre, qui n'avait que trois pièces : une qui servait à la fois de salon, de salle à manger et de cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bains. Oh, il avait d'autres maisons de par le monde, plus grandes, mais il aimait celle-ci et elle présentait l'avantage d'être au sein même de la réserve de dragons.

Les dragons… Il aimait beaucoup ces créatures, raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de vivre auprès d'elles. Il caressa doucement le dragonneau orphelin qu'il avait recueilli et lui donna plusieurs bouts de viande crue, veillant à ce qu'il se nourrisse correctement. Le petit animal aux écailles écarlate et or se frotta contre sa main et se blottit contre lui. Il était tout chaud, mais c'était une chaleur agréable.

Maglor prit son repas : un bol de soupe épicée, un morceau de pain et un fruit, puis alla se coucher. Il s'endormit dès que sa tête eût touché l'oreiller.

Le lendemain, après avoir pris son petit déjeuner et revêtu un pantalon noir, de hautes bottes de cuir brun et une tunique noire, le tout tissé de sortilèges protecteurs, il prit le dragonneau, qu'il avait nommé Fëanáro parce qu'il lui rappelait son père, et sortit retrouver Charlie et les autres dragonniers.

Maglor était heureux parmi eux. Il pouvait même utiliser son véritable nom, personne ne le jugerait. En venant en Roumanie, il avait abandonné son pseudonyme, Kamiel Nárion, qu'il n'utilisait qu'en dehors de la réserve, dont il ne sortait que très peu.

Charlie l'avait sauvé de sa méfiance envers les sorciers. Il avait été l'ami de plusieurs d'entre eux auparavant, mais l'un d'eux l'avait trahi, lui et son meilleur ami, et les avait terriblement fait souffrir, les accusant de crimes qu'ils n'avaient jamais commis, d'idées monstrueuses qui n'avaient jamais été les leurs, et dans le cas de Maglor, effaçant jusqu'à la connaissance de son existence. Si on parlait de Kamiel Nárion à un sorcier anglais, il ne saurait pas de qui il s'agissait, contrairement aux quatre autres. Sauf Charlie. Charlie savait, lui.

Maglor se secoua de ses pensées, souriant à son âme-sœur qui lui jetait un regard inquiet, et ils allèrent ensemble s'occuper des dragons. L'elfe monta sur Lúlë, le dragon bleu qu'il avait déjà monté la veille. Les dragons appartenaient pour la plupart à des familles ou des dragonniers, et Lúlë et Fëanáro faisaient partie des dragons de Maglor.

Charlie montait son propre dragon, un superbe animal aux écailles vert sombre, assez fougueux mais excellent compagnon, qui s'appelait Nyrven. Maglor sourit et s'élança avec Lúlë, rejoignant Charlie et Nyrven. Ensemble, ils dansèrent dans le ciel, chantant leur bonheur, riant.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Voyage en Angleterre

Chapitre 2 : Voyage en Angleterre

Charlie fronça davantage les sourcils au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

\- « Que se passe-t-il ? demanda doucement Makalaurë.

\- Ces imbéciles ont décidé de rétablir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Et on est censé amener une dizaine de dragonnes, lesquelles seront utilisées, ça ils en décideront au dernier moment. Et bien sûr, il faut que ce soit des dragonnes qui viennent de pondre ou qui auront pondu d'ici le début de l'année scolaire ! » Maglor posa une main sur son épaule, mais il avait pâli.

\- « Qui participe ?

\- Les écoles Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Les trois participants exacts seront choisis plus tard.

\- Ils sont fous ! Et si des enfants sont choisis ?

\- Ils ont décidé que seules des personnes majeures pourraient participer. Mais ça reste des gamins inexpérimentés ! » Maglor ferma les yeux, puis fit remarquer : « Au moins, ça te donne l'occasion parfaite pour retourner auprès de ta famille.

\- À condition que tu viennes avec moi. Il est temps que je te présente, amour » dit Charlie en attirant son amoureux sur ses genoux.

Rougissant doucement, l'elfe l'embrassa. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un moment, puis Maglor se dégagea, en annonçant qu'il allait essayer de contacter Námo. Charlie lui sourit et répondit qu'il allait écrire à ses parents. Resté seul, le rouquin se saisit d'une plume, d'un parchemin et commença sa lettre :

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien. En raison de l'évènement-que-vous-savez qui se déroulera sous peu à Poudlard, je rentre en Angleterre pour l'année. Je serais au Terrier avec mon petit ami dans quelques jours._

_Je vous aime,_

_Charlie_

Il plia la lettre, la mit dans une enveloppe et la confia à un hibou, qui s'envola immédiatement. Le jeune homme rejoignit ensuite son compagnon. Makalaurë était assis sur le sol, les joues baignées de larmes. Lorsqu'il vit Charlie, il se précipita et le prit dans ses bras, rayonnant de bonheur.

\- « Dans un an ! Il a dit que dans environ un an ma famille pourrait venir et que nous pourrions tous, même toi, voyager d'ici à Valinor et inversement, autant que nous le voudrions ! » Le dragonnier aux cheveux roux écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait :

\- « Káno, c'est merveilleux ! Tu vois que j'avais raison ! » L'elfe pleurait de joie, niché contre son compagnon.

\- « Je t'aime, Charlie !

\- Moi aussi, Káno. » Ils s'embrassèrent, fous de joie, et ne tardèrent pas à préparer leurs bagages.

De son côté en Valinor, Námo, souriant, rejoignit Fëanáro et sa famille.

\- « J'ai eu des nouvelles de Makalaurë » lui annonça-t-il. Les Noldor pâlirent, redoutant ce que pourrait leur annoncer le Vala.

\- « Il est vivant et il va bien. Et il est amoureux.

\- De qui ? s'informa Carnistir avec méfiance.

\- D'un jeune homme qui l'aime aussi. Il s'appelle Charlie. Dans un an, vous pourrez les rencontrer, le temps que les sortilèges nécessaires soient mis en place. Vous pourrez tous voyager d'ici aux Terres mortelles à votre guise. Makalaurë et Charlie aussi.

\- Merci » bredouilla Fëanáro en se jetant au cou de son amant. Le Vala l'embrassa doucement, sous les yeux exorbités de la maison de Finwë, excepté Finwë lui-même, Celebrimbor et les fils de Fëanor.

\- « Depuis… depuis quand ? bégaya Nolofinwë.

\- Depuis trois siècles. » Après un moment de silence, dont Fëanáro profita pour s'asseoir à côté de son amant, le Noldo demanda :

\- « Et ce Charlie, comment est-il ?

\- Physiquement, il est grand, musclé et a les cheveux roux et les yeux bleus. Il est passionné par la nature, particulièrement les animaux, et travaille auprès des dragons, qu'il soigne et nourrit. D'après Makalaurë, ils peuvent être très doux si on prend soin d'eux. » Les yeux de Tyelkormo se mirent à briller, tandis qu'Eärendil pâlissait légèrement.

\- « Il est courageux mais très gentil. Il va bientôt présenter Makalaurë à sa famille et il lui a promis de toujours l'aimer et rester avec lui, même si sa famille le - rejette pour ça.

\- Pourquoi le rejetteraient-ils ? s'étonna Finwë.

\- Ses parents, sa sœur et son plus jeune frère n'apprécient pas beaucoup les couples du même sexe.

\- Oh.

\- En tout cas, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer » décida Fëanáro.

Le lendemain, la famille Weasley reçut la lettre de Charlie. Le Poudlard Express n'était entré en gare que la veille ; Fred fut le premier à s'emparer de la lettre.

\- « C'est de Charlie ! s'exclama joyeusement l'adolescent.

\- Lis ! répondit sa mère.

_Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien. En raison de l'évènement-que-vous-savez,_ ». Fred s'interrompit et demanda :

\- « Quel évènement ?

\- Peu importe. Lis, répondit sa mère.

_\- Je rentre en Angleterre pour l'année. Je serais au Terrier avec mon petit ami dans quelques jours. Je vous aime. Charlie._

\- Petit ami ? répéta George. C'est cool.

\- Cool ? rugit Molly Weasley. C'est un homme. Ce… ce n'est pas normal ! » Ce ne fut pas la dernière fois qu'elle répéta cela.

Quelques jours plus tard, Charlie entra au Terrier souriant, suivi d'un beau jeune homme aux longues boucles noires parsemées de petites tresses et aux yeux argentés, lui aussi souriant. L'inconnu portait une tunique bleu clair, un pantalon brun et de hautes bottes de cuir, ainsi qu'un pendentif en or en forme d'étoile.

Molly Weasley se renfrogna en voyant le jeune homme. En plus de son style, qu'elle aurait facilement qualifié de digne d'un voyou, elle avait très bien compris qu'il était le fameux petit ami de Charlie. Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- « Bonjour tout le monde ! lança la voix joyeuse de Charlie. Content de vous revoir ! Je vous présente Makalaurë, mon petit ami.

\- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer » assura le jeune homme après que Charlie lui ait présenté toute sa famille, mais Molly Weasley se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Arthur lui serra maladroitement la main, et lorsque Maglor voulut serrer celle de Ron, l'adolescent se contenta de le regarder avec dégoût. Ginny semblait hésiter entre le dégoût, le mépris et l'admiration.

Gêné, l'elfe allait reculer vers Charlie, quand Bill l'étreignit.

\- « Ravi de vous revoir, les garçons ! Vous allez bien ?

\- Très bien, Bill » assura son cadet tandis que Maglor répondit qu'il irait mieux quand il pourrait respirer. Le briseur de sorts éclata de rire et le relâcha, attirant son frère dans la même étreinte d'ours.

\- « Bonjour, lancèrent les jumeaux.

\- Moi, c'est Gred.

\- Et lui, Forge. » Le sourire de Makalaurë revint à l'évocation des surnoms des jumeaux.

\- « D'où vient…

\- Ton nom ?

\- Il est…

\- Très beau…

\- Mais assez…

\- Inhabituel !

\- Les jumeaux ! protesta Arthur mais le rire de l'elfe fit cesser ses protestations.

\- C'est parce que je suis un elfe, expliqua doucement Makalaurë en dévoilant ses oreilles pointues.

\- Les elfes…

\- Ont…

\- Plusieurs noms…

\- N'est-ce pas ?

\- Je m'appelle très exactement Kánafinwë Makalaurë Fëanárion, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

\- Les elfes ne ressemblent pas à ça, protesta Ron.

\- Les elfes n'ont rien à voir avec les elfes de maison, Ron, soupira Charlie.

\- Notre manière…

\- De parler…

\- N'a pas…

\- L'air…

\- De te…

\- Déranger, firent remarquer les jumeaux.

\- Mes deux plus jeunes frères sont eux-mêmes jumeaux, j'ai adopté deux demi-elfes jumeaux par le passé, et l'un d'eux a eu deux fils jumeaux.

\- C'est cool !

\- Ça doit être l'horreur ! » s'exclama Ron. Le Noldo le regarda avec stupéfaction :

\- « Je ne vois pas en quoi. Au contraire, ils sont merveilleux, y compris avec leur tendance à semer le chaos partout où ils passent.

\- En tout cas, bienvenue dans la famille » déclara Percy d'un ton pompeux qui fit ricaner ses cadets. Makalaurë lui sourit :

\- « Merci. »

Molly était folle de rage. Son fils était gay, en couple et avec une créature magique en plus de ça ? Il était hors de question que cette relation dure, et elle se promit de tout faire pour les séparer. Elle demanderait de l'aide à Dumbledore. Lui saurait quoi faire.

Charlie déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux et ils allèrent s'installer dans une chambre, suivis par les jumeaux qui les aidèrent tout en leur posant de nombreuses questions. Leu frère aîné sourit, content qu'au moins une partie de la famille ait bien accueilli son petit ami. En revanche, il n'avait guère apprécié le regard de sa mère, empli d'un tel dégoût qu'il avait eu envie de lui crier de ne pas regard Makalaurë comme ça. Il n'était pas un monstre, bon sang !

L'elfe se blottit contre son amoureux, lui réclamant un câlin que Charlie lui offrit, attendri. Maglor, bien qu'il n'en ait rien laissé paraître, avait été blessé par le mépris et l'aversion de certains membres de la famille à son encontre. Il était très sensible.

\- « Tout ira bien, meleth » murmura doucement le sorcier, câlinant l'amour de sa vie.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous,

Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je vais cesser d'écrire et d'utiliser ce compte. Mes fics seront reprises par Sairina Thranduiliel. Pour savoir quand et comment, merci de vous adresser à elle.

La Maison de Feanor


End file.
